


Don't Go

by homocide



Series: Law & Order: SVU (Gallavich Problems) [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Domestic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homocide/pseuds/homocide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is set in the law and order svu world.<br/>This was inspired by the blowjob scene in shameless.<br/>Of course I think its hot that Ian was being dominate in that one.<br/>But can't get the idea out of my head on what if that escalates into something more?<br/>So yeah, that's why I ended up here.<br/>Also, this is probably gonna be a 2 or 3 shot fic.<br/>Its suppose to cover only one episode of the show law and order svu, so yeah.<br/>And excuse my mistakes, English is not my native language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

"God Ian, what the fuck is wrong with you? I said there was nothing going on between me and Nathan." Mickey asked desperately as he tried to explain himself to his pacing boyfriend.

"Stop lying Mick. I know you went to see him yesterday." Mickey sighed as he heard Ian raised his voice, knowing this was about to get ugly. "I know that you went to his house and you didn't tell me!" Mickey almost laughed at how he's so used to what's coming that he's just closing his eyes and waits for the impact. He's not even gonna mention that this reminds him of his childhood. And yeah, there it was, Ian's punch to his cheek which made him stagger a little.

Mickey bites in the pain as he touched his cheek and looked at Ian. Ian was just standing there, not looking like he just hit the person he loves. He even has the nerve to smile smugly at Mickey. Mickey shook his head at that and pleaded once again, "Ian. Please. Just trust me. I wouldn't do that to you. Do you think I'm that stupid to do that after all we've been through?" Mickey widened his eyes at what he said, knowing what Ian reaction's would be. "Look man, I'm sorr-"

Ian's eyes went wide as he heard those words, feeling his last patience with Mickey blurred out as he pushed mickey down on his knees and pushed his face to his groin. "Shut the fuck up and suck me. Or.. You'll know what I'll do." He threatens as he swiftly unzipped his zipper.

Mickey swallowed his nervousness at the treatment, thinking back when Ian was back from the army. He should've known it would've escalated from that to 'this'. Fuck. He's got no choice anyways. He doesn't want that punishment. Anything but that. He sighed as he looked at Ian before doing exactly what he was told to do.

\-----------------

The sun was up and so was Mickey as he dressed himself. Careful not to wake Ian up, he walked quietly through the bedroom door and closed it. He winced as he step into the living room, feeling his behind ache. He bit the insides of his cheeks again to keep himself from crying and suck it up like the Milkovich man he is.

He walked away from the living room to the door and opened it carefully, still careful not to possibly make some noise in the morning. He step outside and closed the door, locking it. He winced once again before he grab onto the door, feeling his head spin.

He shook his head and decided to suck it up again and walked through the empty hallway. He walked and walked until he started feeling woozy again. He felt a thousand curses coming as he felt himself dropped on the floor. He managed to see a blur of blonde hair before he completely lost his consciousness. Fuck, please not Nathan. If Ian knows, he'll kill him.

\-------------------

Benson sighed as she looked through the window of the new victim's room, feeling that usual pity as she watched them.

"What's with this guy?" Soon enough Stabler also arrived at the hospital, looking through the same window.

"Mickey Milkovich. 23. He was beaten up. The bruises on his stomach and back looks a little older than the bruises on his face and his hips. He was also raped. But that's just a possibility because we don't really know if he consents to it or not. Either way, there's a slight tear at his rear so we're getting him check for any possible infection." Benson explained thoroughly.

Stabler nods at that and asked further, "So who brought him here? Maybe he or she knows the perpetrator?"

Benson only gave a nod towards the room, where there's a new guy beside said victim, looking worriedly at him.

Stabler nodded once again as he walks into the room. "Mr. Milkovich's partner?"

The new guy was slightly startled as he looked towards the detectives that just entered. He managed to calm himself down as he answered one of the detectives question. "No. We're just neighbors. We also work together." He then proceeded to turn back to Mickey.

Stabler also turned to look at Mickey, judging his bruises. It looked pretty bad but not bad enough to make his face looked swollen. "Uh.. Do you know where can we contact his family? Mr..?" He asked, eyes still at Mickey.

"Shaw. Nathan Shaw. Just call me Nathan. And yeah, I already did. He'll probably be here in like 2 minutes." Nathan answered curtly, not wanting to elaborate on the details.

Soon enough, Nathan was right as a red-headed guy burst himself through the door and was at Mickey's side in record time, asking worried questions at Nathan.

Stabler coughs at that and inserts himself in between the conversation. "Sorry to interrupt but are you his partner?"

The red-headed guy looked alarmed at his presence but managed to calm himself down when saw the badge that he had. "Yeah. I'm Ian. Ian Gallagher." Ian then turned to look at Mickey again, caressing his injured cheek. The move unexpectedly made Mickey winced awake. "Mickey? Mickey? Thank god. Are you okay? Who did this to you?" Ian rambled on hurriedly as he stared at Mickey. The said guy Mickey was just staring at the boy with an emotionless face.

Stabler just stared at the contact. There was something wrong with this. That expression.. Its like he's lost hope. Stabler decided to question Mickey later when he saw Ian keeping a tight hold on him. He'll never get to be alone with that boy at this point. So better to turn back to the precinct. He ushers Benson with his head before leaving the room.

\-----------------

Back at the precinct, Stabler started to wonder off as he thought back at the weird contact. Maybe this was just another case of domestic abuse? If it is, its not gonna be the first one. So.... Why can he feel that he left out something important? He was then cut off from his thoughts as Benson sat in front of him. He sighed as he turned to her, "Any new updates on the abused kid?"

Benson hummed as she nodded, muttering an answer, "Good news is the kid's clean. Bad news is that he has a few broken bones that he's been trying to hide." Benson then got up. "So.. Why don't we pay him another visit?"

Stabler nodded as he grabbed his jacket before walking away to get to the hospital with Benson in tow.

\----------------

Back at the hospital, Mickey just kept staring at nothing as Ian stayed by his side. He suddenly remembered something and turned to his left. "Nathan. You should probably head back. Tracy must be worried sick by now." He then turned to Ian as he said the next words. "Especially when she's pregnant with your baby." He smiles a little as Ian still didn't show any signs of regret. Wow, how fucked up is he to stay with this guy still.

Nathan just stared at the interaction, feeling that he should stay with Mickey. Truth to say, he knows what's been going on in between these two. The violence. But frankly, every time he tries to help, Mickey gets more hurt. It pains him to see one of his closest friends like that so he nodded as he gave Mickey a small wave before leaving.

Just as Nathan left, Ian was back on his feet, staring down at Mickey.

Mickey huffed as he kept the staring contest with Ian going, "The fuck you staring at, Gallagher? Still wanna say I cheated on you?"

Ian just stared and stared as he slowly sit down again, shaking his head as he sighed. "You didn't tell me he had a girl now."

Mickey bit the insides of his cheeks again as controlled his anger, "Cuz you just went on punching me. Like you always do these past few months."

Ian seemed visibly tensed at that. After all, this is the first time they actually talk about it. Mickey internally smirked himself a victory at that.

"I'm not- I didn't fucking do that." Seems that Ian regained himself pretty fast as he's getting into Mickey's face again. "And even if I did. It was because of you. You started it so I finished it." He added, making Mickey feel a tad bit guilty. Yes, of course Mickey's hit him before. But that was before they left the south side to start a new life. Slowly, Mickey starts to look elsewhere but Ian as he remembers all those time he punches Ian without a cause. Sweet, innocent Ian. Fuck, maybe he deserves this. Maybe its karma.

Ian huffed in delight as he watched Mickey squeezed back into his hospital bed, knowing Mickey felt bad. "Yeah. Exactly. Now you know why I'm doing this. Its to teach you a lesson." He then glanced to the hallway seeing the detectives earlier. He sighed at that as he whispered something into Mickeys ear. "So.. You must understand why you shouldn't say anything to those cops cuz if you tell, I'll go away. Simple as that right?" He then leaned in closer as he saw Mickey backed away, his eyes going wide at the statement. "Cuz nothing frightens Mickey Milkovich more than Ian Gallagher going off again, right?"


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. I'm satisfied by this chapter. The last chapter will come soon hopefully. I'm gonna love this fucking series.

As soon as Ian saw the detectives enter the room, he quickly leaned back a bit before placing a kiss on top of Mickey's head. "I'll head back to get some clothes. I'll be right back. I promise." He then kissed Mickey on the lips before walking to the detectives. "Please take good care of him while I'm gone, detectives." He gave them a small smile afterwards. He waved back to Mickey slightly before walking past the detectives, heading home.

\-------------

Stabler turned to look at Ian as he goes away till he's out of sight. Stabler moved his head towards Ian while he gave a glance at Benson. Benson nodded swiftly before going after Ian.

He then turned to look at Mickey and found the boy staring into space. He also noticed that the boy didn't even looked at Ian when he was being loving towards him. He kept an eye on the boy as he took a seat beside him, staring at him. "Mickey. Mind telling me what happened?" He spoke softly.

Mickey kept quiet as he stared ahead still. Only after a few minutes past that Mickey let out somewhat a sigh and turn his head to the observing detective. "Just fuck off, alright? I fell. That's it."

Stabler sighed as he heard the typical answer that most abused victims say. At least that confirmed it tho. That this guy's been abused. Most probably by his own boyfriend. "I supposed you fell on your boyfriend?" He asked, with a still tone.

Mickey jerked his head towards that immediately and kept a sharp gaze at the detective. "What are you implying?"

Stabler crossed his legs as he sat back and smiled at Mickey, "I'm implying that you should turn your boyfriend in. We both know that's not love."

Mickey glared at him as he sat up straighter. "Get out. Get the fuck out of my room." He spoke, voice a note higher.

Stabler raised his hands up in defense, "You should say that to him. Not to me."

If mickey could turn into another color, he would be red completely right now. He was burning with anger as he grabbed everything he had in his hands reach and threw it at the detective. "Get out of my room! Fucking get out!!" Mickey screamed as he kept on throwing things.

Stabler got up from the chair as he blocked off the things that were thrown his way. "Ok Mickey. We'll pause this discussion today. But I'll see you again, yeah?" All he got was another string of curses and stuff thrown at him and that's it. He left soon afterwards.

He sighed as he went out of the hospital, thinking he might've been too harsh on the boy. Soon enough, he saw Benson on a park bench talking to the tall red-head named Ian. He walked towards her when he saw that the said guy walked away after he finished talking. "So?" He questioned her as he sat next to her.

"Same old, same old. He said that Mickey was home late last night and didn't talk to him at all. He didn't even noticed that Mickey was acting strange." She paused for a second, like she was thinking of something. "By morning, Ian said Mickey was already gone. And he was at work when he got the call that Mickey was here." She finished.

Stabler raised both of his eyebrows in question at his partner, noticing she wants to say something more. "What is it?"

Benson stared at his partner before saying, "Well.. His alibi. It worked well. Got a witness and everything. Got a witness he was at home cuz his brother was over. Got a witness that Mickey was late cuz he had to work. And before you even ask, I got that from the guy earlier. Saw him at the reception desk, picking up something. I talked to him first since Ian was already gone. Ian and his words matches. Nothing suspicious. Except..." She paused again, "It was too perfect. His emotions while telling it was too perfect too. Its all too perfect that it could be perfectly fake."

Stabler studied his partner's face for a while before huffing out a laugh. "So you got it in for the ginger too, huh?"

Benson rolled her eyes at that, "So, got anything from the victim?"

Stabler smiled cheekily before huffing out a sigh, "Nah. Went out straight telling him that I knew about the abuse and told him to give his lover up. Turns out he didn't like it too much and stuffs were thrown about."

Benson frowned and gave a dissatisfied look, "You gotta stop doing that. Its not gonna work if you keep assaulting your victim's feelings like that."

Stabler sighed and waved his hand around to point out that he got it. "I know. I know. Last time I'm doing it. Promise." He paused, "You should talk to him tomorrow. I'll talk to the neighbors. See if they heard or seen anything." He said as he got up and turned his head towards his partner. "Let's head back for now. We both need the rest for tomorrow."

Benson nodded as she got up also. "Yeah. Let's go." Afterwards, they left the hospital.

\---------------

Back at the hospital, they finally got Mickey to calm down and restored his room back to the way it was.

Ian was finally allowed to go in after a few more minutes of them giving medications to mickey. He sat by Mickey. He notices that Mickey's gaze was unfocused as he was still woozy from the medications.

He softly reached for Mickey's hand as he caresses Mickey's hair with his other hand. "Mickey. I don't.. I just-" He choked out, frowning at Mickey's bruises and leaned in to kiss it softly. "You understand what I'm doing right? I'm not doing this to hurt you. I'm just letting you know how I hurt I was when you hit me back then and I want to show you back how it felt. I don't wanna hurt you at all." He whispered as he kissed Mickey's forehead next. "I love you so much to actually hurt you. Please, Mickey. Please forgive me." Ian whispered again as he reached for Mickey's lips this time, kissing it soft and gently.

\-----------------

Mickey stared at Ian as he made his apologies. He also did this a lot after he hits Mickey. Its all a routine thing. But just looking at those clear green eyes pleading for forgiveness- he smiled slightly and patted his lover's hair, "Of course. I'll always forgive you Ian." He just can't seem to say no to forgiving him all over again. Its hopeless. He's gonna be trapped by this cycle and its all gonna be his fault for starting it and also for not ending it.


End file.
